With the continuous development of economy, the processing amount of banknotes is continuously increased, and the requirement for processing capacity of the banknote processing device is increased accordingly. At present, main functions of the widely used banknote processing device include banknote withdrawing, banknote depositing, bank transfer and etc., and in these operations, the banknote processing device mainly uses a recycling cash box mechanism to store and dispense banknotes.
The recycling cash box mechanism is capable of storing the banknotes which are deposited by customers and dispensing banknotes to customers performing a banknote withdrawing operation. For realizing this function, the widely used recycling cash box mechanism at present mainly includes a box body and a transmission mechanism arranged inside the box body. The transmission mechanism mainly includes a stacking roller, a supporting roller, a gate roller, a brush roller and etc., the stacking roller cooperates with the supporting roller to clamp the banknotes, and the gate roller and the brush roller are used to prevent more than one piece of banknote from being simultaneously conveyed. Auxiliary mechanisms are also required to cooperate with the stacking roller, the supporting roller, the gate roller and the brush roller, to ensure that the banknotes can be orderly stacked inside the box body and smoothly discharged from the box body.
During the operation of the recycling cash box mechanism, each fit clearance between respective rollers of the transmission mechanism needs to be adjusted according to the thickness of different banknotes, to ensure that the banknotes can be reliably conveyed, and this adjusting process makes the operation of the recycling cash box mechanism more complicated.
Moreover, in addition to the stacking roller, the supporting roller, the gate roller and the brush roller, the transmission mechanism also needs auxiliary mechanisms to assist the operation, which makes the entire transmission mechanism have a complicated structure. With the amount of the banknotes to be conveyed in the recycling cash box mechanism increases constantly, when entering into the recycling cash box mechanism, the banknote is apt to collide with the banknotes inside the box body, which may cause banknote deformation and jam.
In conclusion, a technical issue to be addressed by those skilled in the art urgently is to solve the problem that the operation of the recycling cash box mechanism is complicated.